


Travellin' Soldier's Girl

by MarrishxMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, America, Angst, Army, Attempt at humour, Bromance, Carnival, Cold War, Death, Diners, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, High School, Jordia, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Marrish, Mild Language, Post-World War II, Scallison, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soldiers, Teen Romance, The pier, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vietnam, Vietnam War, camps, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the song 'Travellin' Soldier' by the Dixie Chicks - Jordan Parrish is an army veteran of 18 who stumbles upon a Diner in California before catching a bus to his army camp there and meeting Lydia Martin, who works there as a waitress. Through all they have been through and more, will she fill the missing pieces of his heart and he her? Or will Lydia lose what she cannot live without?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Back with a new fic! I love this song so much so decided to dedicate a story with my OTP to it, I love the story so much and am trying to fit it as best I can with my OTP, I hope you like it!

He deeply breathed in the sweet, warm Southern air and sighed. He couldn’t understand how he’d stayed so… calm. He looked to the wheat fields afore him across the sand coloured dirt road, how they brushed one another in the breeze. Jordan Parrish was an army veteran about to be taken to Vietnam soon, of only eighteen as of two days prior. Jordan tugged at the straps of his army greens as he swayed on his toes in time with the wheat for a moment. The soft yellow glow of the sun warmed his bare arms as he closed his eyes, feeling frozen in time. His peace was broken when his bus finally arrived, crawling up the hill on his right. Jordan greeted the bus driver warmly and told the driver his destination.

He gently lent his head on the back of his seat as he watched the world go by, his home was all he had left. After his mother died shortly after he was born just before the Second World War, he’d lost his father to the damn Nazis just days before V-Day – he was only seven. So it was just him. No more family. No real friends. He could have been on the road to nowhere, but he didn’t want to be a tumbleweed blowing in the wind anymore. And he was old enough to serve his country now that the time calls for it. He thanked the driver as he got off the bus and saw how early he was, checking the time, he had three whole hours. Across the busy road was a welcoming diner café, he shrugged as he made way to the diner – he flashed his eye’s up to the ruby red sign reading ‘Martin’s’.

He raised a brow at the seeming vacuity to the well sized diner café and saw a sole person at a bar stool and only too tables being occupied. It was still early, he argued internally. He tried not to read into the sad smile he received from the woman behind the counter, who he assumed owned the place and must have lived through the Second World War, appearing several years his senior. He’d sussed as to why before he’d peered down at his uniform. He started to sense his own distress the longer he was away from home, the more _real_ this all became. He flashed his eyes up when the small din of the diner was broken by the woman’s booming voice behind the counter,

“Lydia, we got another, honey – table six!”

He wasn’t sure why when he’d thought over the comment, but he thought how nice her name was,

“Lydia,”

He whispered, highlighting his liking to it as it rolled off of his tongue. If Jordan liked her name, he _loved_ her look. His jaw gaped as the beautiful girl emerged from the back,

“Comin’ momma.”

She chimed as she served the table toward the back. She was in a similar attire to her mother, pinstripe red and white dress to her knees over her creamy skin and her strawberry blonde locks cascaded around her shoulders, the loose ends to the front were tied back with a matching red bow. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She clicked her heels towards his table, her features lit from exasperation to a playful smile. Lydia liked soldier boys. Jordan swallowed hard as she approached, fearing he would literally be speechless.

“Good morning, welcome to Martin’s. What can I get you?”

Her voice was like honey and he had to cough twice before being able to speak any kind of coherent thought, making her giggle sweetly. He flushed and ran his fingers through his hair, asking for the first thing he saw on the menu he hadn’t even touched.

“I’ll have the uhh… Club Sandwich with a strawberry milkshake, please.”

He watched her as she scribbled his order on her pad, flicking away her wispy bits of hair from her vision. She hummed in approval. She smiled at him once more,

“Have I seen you before, soldier?”

She lilted and he couldn’t help but grin widely,

“Maybe, I know I haven’t met you before, I’d have recognised your pretty smile by now.”

He didn’t mean to slip out that last part, but he didn’t have time to regret it because her playful smile fell short, as she was temporarily stunned. She smiled genuinely at him and he loved it more than before. Her cheeks tinted rose at his comment. She was used to cheeky veteran’s coming in and out of the diner, flirting with her and peering at the low neckline of her uniform, commenting on her legs if she wasn’t seen in her high school cheerleading uniform. But her smile? By a stranger? Never.

“I’ve never been a fan myself, but thank you.”

She said genuinely, losing the flirtatious chirp to her voice. His piercing green eyes met her hazel ones,

“That’s too bad…”

His voice was a hushed whisper and unintentionally husky as a smile tugged at his lips. She giggled softly and found herself to turn away to take his order to the kitchen. He tried to wipe off the smile from his face when he caught her mother’s eyes. It wasn’t _that_ kind of smile, but he still felt a little awkward about it. He rubbed the back of his tense neck as he’d seen another army propaganda being advertised on a poster catching his eye on the wall across the room. His newly lit mood deflated, remembering he wasn’t here just to eat. But to catch the bus to the army camp in California… from which he’d be taken to Vietnam…

He tried to breath evenly, wishing the calm he’d managed earlier would come back to him. He felt rigid, rooted to the spot. He closed his eyes and interlocked his fingers in a vice grip, his knuckles white as he brought his hands to his forehead. He didn’t even hear the click of Lydia’s heels through the sheer roaring of his blood pulsing at his ears. She cleared her throat and he immediately hid his vulnerability. Her smile dropped as she served his food order, a surge of sympathy washing over her.

“Is everything alright, soldier?”

He tried to smile up at her as he nodded. As his gaze left hers she somewhat awkwardly turned away – Lydia Martin was never awkward. And Jordan knew he was clearly the shy one here too. But what does he have to lose? And he’s going to be waiting a while, why not wait with company for a change? As she was walking away he raised his voice some,

“Uh, Miss? Would you mind if I asked for your company? Just to sit and talk with you for a little while? I’m… just feelin’ a little low.”

He couldn’t read her expression as she turned around, was she surprised or sad? Her head whipped to the door as more customers filed in, knowing she had to serve them.

“I get off in an hour, But I know where we can go.”

She swayed her hips with each step and he was already in awe of her. He meticulously ate at his food fastidiously savouring each bite, it was soon to be packets for him at the camps so it wasn’t the only reason why he took so long. They both stole glances at the clock, which seemed to infinitesimally crawl ‘til the hour was up. Lydia was curious about this one, already aware that he was a different kind of soldier, a sweet and shy kind… but he was still so handsome, his chestnut cropped hair tousled when he played with his hair with his strong hands and his eyes! But Lydia found it more and more difficult to see him as just some eye candy the more she knew him. As the hour was up, he was sat quietly waiting on his empty table as she came to him.

“Now, let’s get outta here.”

She grinned to him and he reflexively smiled back with a nod. As he stood to rise she secretly loved how he was still taller than she was whilst in heels.

“And now that you aren’t officially a customer of mine, I didn’t catch your name, soldier.”

She lilted in her not so contrived flirtatious manner now. He smiled,

“Jordan Parrish.”

He didn’t miss the once over she gave him.

“Lydia Martin.”

They walked toward the door, being led by Lydia, Jordan was happy to follow her anywhere.

“See ya in an hour or so, ma.”

She called over her shoulder to the woman behind the counter. Jordan’s wary feeling at the woman’s expression faded as anticipation settled in, not having any clue where Miss Martin was planning to take him. As they crossed busier paths, Lydia reached for his hand. He took it as if it were second nature but brand new all at the same time; their touch felt electrified and it sent pleasant shivers through them. The sun wasn’t the only thing heating Jordan’s skin now. Even as the crowds ceased, their hold of the other didn’t break until Lydia said with a smile,

“Wait here.”

He smiled and obliged, standing just off of the beach, the pier afore him and an abandoned, mesely one about a mile to his right. Lydia returned with some fries in paper cups and two shakes. Jordan smiled,

“I like your taste.”

She blushed and he hoped it wasn’t at the possible double meaning that could have been seen out of the context of which he actually meant… he flushed at that thought but vehemently pushed it away.

“How long you got left, soldier?”

He chuckled at the fact he was still being called ‘soldier’, he kinda liked it. He looked for the clock on the clock tower close at hand,

“About two hours, just under.”

“Perfect.”

She dropped her voice an octave, handing him his milkshake and fries. They strolled along the beach towards the abandoned pier and got talking, and Jordan felt as if he knew her, had done his whole life…

“Well the diner started with my grandps, father’s side of course, and uhh… my mom took over for my dad after he died in the war about twelve years ago.”

He wore a rueful smile, never leaving her face, as she watched the ocean.

“I’m very sorry, Lydia… I lost my dad in the war too.”

Their eyes met in a sorrowful moment. Until Lydia chuckled after her apology,

“I’m sorry, and sorry for making this conversation so heavy.”

He smiled,

“I don’t mind.”

The air was silent comfortably for a few moments and as Jordan moved to lean back on his hands, he accidentally brushed his fingers over Lydia’s and when he whipped his hand away as if it’d burned at the touch and he apologised. She mimicked him,

“I don’t mind.”

As she looked at his hand then flitted her eyes at him from under her lashes, she did so for a long minuet and when she stopped, he slowly placed his hand over hers again and kept it there, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she begun talking of her father again.

“At least I didn’t know him too well, I imagined it would have been harder for me if I did. I was only two when he’d died in the middle of the war.”

He stroked her hand reassuringly, listening.

“How about you?”

She asked, he took a deep breath.

“Well I guess I was unlucky there, I just turned eight when he died, he was my best friend but I never really saw him because of the war for the years I did have with him. So my memories of him are kinda… fuzzy.”

He said aimlessly swinging his legs off the edge where they sat. When he finally met her eyes she wore a sad smile,

“I’m sorry for your loss…”

He shrugged with a smile, telling her it’s alright. They sat in silence for a while longer and when they’d stared in each other’s eyes he’d had a strange urge to kiss her, peering at her glossed lips… but he stopped himself. To break away from his initial thought, he asked,

“So do you do another job in the week or just work at the diner?”

“Uhh I go to High school in the week.”

She said raising her pitch at the end of her sentence as if it were a question, but she dipped her head with cocked brows, which indicated that she thought it was obvious. Jordan didn’t think so.

“Really?”

He asked incredulously, he thought she had to be 18 like he at the very least.

“You’ve gotta be a senior at least.”

She shook her head, her lips temporarily in a thin line and she stifled a laugh,

“Jordan, I’m sixteen.”

His mouth gaped for a moment but he stopped himself.

“You’re very mature, more than me and I _am_ eighteen.”

They both laughed and held their smiles to each other in a long moment. As he watched her beautiful features, he was entranced and unthinkingly asked,

“Would you mind if I wrote to you? I don’t have anyone to send a letter to.”

She was stunned for a moment, but he misinterpreted her sudden silence.

“I’m sorry, forget it. Bet you got a boyfriend or something anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to –“

“Jordan, don’t be sorry. I’d love for you to write to me.”

She didn’t have a boyfriend, she had a Jackson - but she wasn’t going back to him after today. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and edged closer to him, his breath hitched and he tensed, worried. She paused, her face falling. He had to save this. He gently used his free hand to tuck loose strands of her strawberry blonde locks behind her ear, wearing a soft smile. His eyes flitted up to her bow and his smile grew.

“In all my travelling, I’ve never had a better morning. I have to go now, but I’ll come back... Before I leave for - ”

Vietnam, he thought as his eyes fell from her face for a brief moment. He met her gaze again and waited. She smiled widely at his sincerity and his promise of return sent thrills through her.

“I’ll come with you, I should get back to my mother.”

They ambled back and Jordan kept his hands tucked in his front pockets as he kicked at the sand, not letting himself getting carried away.

“You said you didn’t have anybody to write to, and I was just wondering what that meant?”

Lydia fumbled with her hands as she asked him curiously, but not wanting to cross a line. He looked uncomfortable for about half a second but he replied,

“Well, my Ma died a long time ago, and when I lost my dad to the war, I lived with ma grandparents who passed last year. Ain’t got no family and didn’t stay in touch with High School friends what with all my travellin’ so…”

 _Way to go, Lydia_ she rolled her eyes internally at herself.

“Oh Jordan…”

He smiled at her,

“Don’t try to apologise again. It’s fine.”

She laughed shortly but then composed,

“No it’s not. But I’m honoured to have met you, Jordan Parrish. And I want that letter.”

He smiled to his shoes, not wanting her to see his blush.

“What’s it like to be a travellin’ soldier?”

She smiled and he chuckled to the sky.

“Pretty dull at times when I’m on a bus. The camps can be tough… honestly I wish I came here sooner, would have had my birthday in your diner.”

He said with a wink and she giggled,

“When was your birthday?”

“Two days ago.”

“Wish you’d said.”

He laughed,

“It’s alright, and besides you paid for my shake and fries. Which your still not gonna let me pay you back for?”

She shook her head with a victorious smile and he rolled his eyes and sighed with a playful edge. When they’d finally reached the diner, their mood had somewhat flattened, and Jordan’s stomach dropped – aware of where he had to go next. Before he crossed the road to the bus stop, she grabbed his hand tightly and reached up to his cheek on her tiptoes, planting a kiss tenderly just under his eye and hovered over the corner of his mouth. The intimate moment felt like forever… when she pulled away from his tense form, she almost whispered,

“I’m holding you to your promises, travellin’ soldier.”

They tried to smile, she squeezed his hand reassuringly. She took out her bow clip, letting the last of her hair flow over her shoulders, and brought his hand up to place it in his palm.

“And there’s mine to you.”

He wore a puppy like expression of bemusement but he couldn’t say a word as she’d already turned away from him, her head hanging lower than before, as she entered the diner. Leaving him to stand there, with her ruby red bow in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! hope you enjoy! comments, kudos and bookmarks all greatly appreciated! :)

Lydia tried not to think about Jordan. She’d just met him! Why was he the star of her thoughts? Stupid teenage hormones, she thought. She tried not to think of him all alone on that bus to the army camp in California somewhere. But she wondered if she was on his mind too. And she was. Jordan couldn’t stop watching her little ruby bow in his hands and imagining it in her hair, her beautiful smile in his mind for most of his journey…

Lydia awoke on Monday morning and her thoughts trailed to her travelling soldier – did she just think he was _hers_? She pushed away the thought and directed her thoughts on his letter, she hoped today would be the day. She dressed in her ruby red cheerleading uniform for school, tying one of her infamous red bows on the side of her hair, brushing the strands out of her face again. She hoped her token to Jordan was enough to keep her in his mind somewhere. She skipped downstairs looking forward to seeing all her friends again after the weekend.

“Mornin’ ma.”

She lilted,

“Mornin’ sweetie, you want some pancakes?”

She hummed in approval,

“Way to make a Monday special mom!”

Her mother chuckled, but it fell short when she remembered what she wanted to ask her daughter.

“So how was your break the other day? You weren’t back for a while.”

Lydia marginally winced,

“Sorry ma, I didn’t mean to be gone so long, I hope it didn’t get too busy.”

Lydia didn’t seem to understand why her mother was still staring at her, seemingly not bothered about how long she was gone for…

“What’s his name? That boy you left with?”

Lydia understood now. She tried to prepare herself for something she didn’t really see coming,

“Jordan. Why?”

“Oh nothin’ really. Just seemed a little old for you is all.”

She turned back to her pancake making as she stated. Lydia stifled a laugh.

“ _Mom_ , he’s eighteen. And it wasn’t a date anyway, I was just keepin’ him company.”

Lydia wished it was though… not that she was going to say that. Her mother nodded, pleased.

“Well alright then. Does that mean you’re still with that boy Jackson?”

Lydia swallowed her pancakes, the sooner she could leave the better. She didn’t finish.

“No ma, not wasting my time there anymore. He’s too hot and cold.”

Jordan’s bright green eyes sprung to mind and she smiled. Before her mother could comment any

further, she hopped up from the table and placed her plate in the sink, thanking her mother with a promise to do chores when she returns. She walked next door to her best friend’s house just as she sited her chocolate locks coming out of the front door. When they met each other in a brief embrace, Allison linked her arm with Lydia’s and they walked together down the country road, relishing the soft morning sun. They caught up with each other’s weekends and Lydia wasn’t sure why, but she kept meeting Jordan to herself; she didn’t see him as a dirty secret, far from it – but she wanting him to be just hers… and she supposed she kept it to herself to do that... but the secrecy was short lived as Allison pounced on her before third period.

“When were you gonna tell me about your soldier boyfriend?!”

She squealed and Lydia’s stomach dropped.

“What? Who told you I had a soldier boyfriend?”

“Jackson.”

Lydia rolled her eyes,

“Of course. It isn’t like that… but what did he say?”

Allison eyed her suspiciously but answered in a puzzled tone,

“He told me he went to your family’s diner with some of ‘his guys’ looking for you and your mom told him that you’d ‘gone off with some soldier boy’. He’d been telling people it’s some sort of secret boyfriend you’ve been keeping from him when he saw you on the pier with him… Lyds?”

Lydia was almost stunned to silence. But when Allison broke her from her reverie, she was infuriated with Jackson. She wasn’t his in the first place, not for at least a week now. They were always on and off but she was so done, even more so now.

“Ok well nice to know he’s still making things up - I hope you do know that I definitely _did_ _not_ sleep with Jackson-the-maestro, I wouldn’t stoop so low.”

They laughed and Allison playfully hit her arm, and waited for her to elaborate on this ‘soldier boy.’

“And he’s not my boyfriend, I met him that day and he was… unhappy, and kinda… lonely – but it wasn’t some kind of pity party, we had a really nice day, well I did, I can’t know if he did…”

Lydia almost began babbling and Lydia Martin doesn’t babble about boys. She composed herself and lifted her chin but before she could save herself, Allison’s hand rested over her heart as her voice raised an octave,

“Aww! You do like him! Listen to the way you’re talking about him! So what’s his name?”

Lydia couldn’t hide her blush as she smiled, loving how it sounded from her lips,

“Jordan, Jordan Parrish.”

Allison thought about it and smiled in approval,

“What’s he like? I’ll bet he’s gorgeous with abs to die for!”

They giggled and tried to quieten when they were met with baffled stares in the hallway. Lydia hushed,

“You got the first bit right, but like I said, I met him that day, I’m not ripping his clothes off! That’s like against the law here, and if you _are_ gonna put up, you shut up! But… judging by his arms… I wouldn’t be surprised!

They giggled and they walked into class which had already started, oops.

“Ahh, nice of ya to finally join us, ladies. Take a seat.”

They did so quietly in a hurry and Allison chose a desk right next to Lydia’s at the back to press her for details on this mysterious soldier…

Jordan settled in the army camp in California with ease, happily keeping to himself. He was the last to arrive somehow so was left with the bottom bunk farthest from the door of the green tent. He was bunked with three other guys who he hadn’t yet learned the names of; One was tall, dark and brooding who’s bed was above Jordan’s, where one was the opposite, he was a blonde of about average height and seemed to be younger than Jordan and his bed was on the same level as Jordan’s. The other was somewhere in between the other two, who attempted to start up conversation with Jordan, mounting his top bunk, as Jordan was writing his letter to Lydia, her bow in his free hand.

“Writin’ to your girl, soldier?”

Jordan tried not to picture her with the choice of words his fellow soldier had used. Jordan just smiled,

“Sorta, you could say that.”

The soldier on his bunk smiled to Jordan a knowing smile,

“Been there.”

Jordan figured he may as well make some friends, these were his brothers after all.

“So what’s your story?”

“Scott McCall, seventeen, grew up in California, technically still in high school but… yea. No siblings, no girl - How about you?”

Jordan absorbed his information with a friendly smile and shook his hand,

“Jordan Parrish, eighteen, recently graduated, moved to California when I was eight. Only child too and uhh, I met this girl… she’s not mine but a girl I wanna write to.”

Scott nodded with a smile and Jordan was grateful that he decided to talk to him, he was a decent enough conversationalist.

“That’s a pretty little bow.”

Scott cocked his brows with a playful smile and Jordan laughed,

“Just in case you’re wondering, it isn’t mine.”

He heard Scott’s guffaw as he continued to write his letter to Lydia, her pretty smile in his mind made him smile…

“Aww Lyds, he sounds like a dream!”

Allison chimed excitedly for her best friend as they grabbed lunch in the cafeteria.

“You got that right, Ali. It’s as if he was a really good dream, left as fast as he came and it feels like he’s not real.”

Lydia wouldn’t admit that to anyone else. Allison gave her a sad smile,

“Maybe this dream will come true.”

Allison was always so good at giving hope, but just as their little moment of joy had occurred, it started to be ruined by the fact Jackson had decided to walk on over, flanked by Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd. Allison eyed them with daggers,

“If you’re here to make up some more crap about my best friend feel free to leave.”

Lydia smiled, it wasn’t like Allison to be any kind of aggressive but her heart swelled that she had stuck up for her. This had also baffled Jackson and Lydia decided to take advantage of his silence. She flicked her hair of her shoulder and crossed her arms, lifting her chin,

“What?”

“You could have told me you had a boyfriend.”

Jackson said balefully to the point it was petulant. Lydia had to stifle a laugh,

“Why? We broke up Jackson, I don’t have to tell you anything if I don’t want to.”

Allison winked at Lydia. Even Isaac smirked but Lydia didn’t take any chances in believing he was against Jackson, she knew he wanted Allison. Jackson just scoffed,

“Well you were just dead weight in my life anyway.”

Allison went to stand but Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Get outta here, you jerk!”

Allison raised her voice but didn’t shout as she didn’t want to draw attention. Jackson smiled and Lydia wanted to put that smile out like a light.

“Interesting to know, I’ll be sure to warn my new boyfriend just in case he can’t handle a few extra pounds on top of him.”

Allison laughed a bubbling laughter and Isaac chuckled too. Even stone-faced Boyd smiled. Lydia didn’t care what she said was a lie or what she insinuated, as long as Allison knew the truth about her, she didn’t care anymore. With her victory, Jackson’s smirk was wiped off of his face and he stormed off, dragging the boys with him.

“You’re so wild! I love you!”

Allison grabbed her arm playfully and they giggled. Lydia tried not to imagine Jordan’s arms around her and how that would feel, but most of all, she wanted to see him again already, wanting his letter. And she got the latter. She was grateful that her mother was taking another shift at the diner because she wouldn’t know how to explain her letter from Jordan… She tried not to rip it open with her excitement bubbling inside her, not wanting to tear the letter. She carefully held the rough paper between her fingertips and begun to read…

 

_19 th April 1955_

 

_Dear Lydia,_

 

_Thank you. I forgot to thank you for that day on the pier, and for your bow to remember you by._

_It also helps me to remember I don’t just have a house to come back to, but you._

_I don’t mean to sound forward,_ _and I apologise if I do, but I want to see you again and I hope that’s alright._

_I also failed to mention how honoured I am to have met you, too._

_you are one of the most amazing and beautiful girls I have ever met_ _and I’ve only known you for a few days by the time you will have gotten this._

_I’ve just settled in the camp here in California and we’re practising some drills and it’s tough work but I’m lucky at the moment in that_

_I’m just at one of the army camps and so it’s not too rough over here…_

_I’m trying not to think about what will be on that front. You’d be pleased to know that I actually made a friend here too._

_He’s called Scott_ _McCall and he’s pretty nice, you’d like him ha – he’s asked to meet you._

_I hope he doesn’t like you too much though, because that wouldn’t be so great._

_What’s not to love though? I can imagine you laughing at_ _that. I like thinking about your laugh, your pretty smile, your bow._

_And if ever I feel pretty low, I think about you and our day on that pier and I can’t wait to see you again._

_I know it’s a lot to ask, but I hope that_ _you’ll wait for me. Please don’t feel you need to write back, I’ll understand and I won’t write again._

_I hope everything’s alright at your end and work and school isn’t too busy or stressful, I’d want you to have fun._

_I’ll stop writing now, I don’t want to bore you or anything with a long letter._

_The next time I can, I’d love to come back to Martin’s Diner for a club and strawberry shake ha ha. Be safe._

 

_Love,_

 

_Jordan x_

 

Lydia didn’t realise she was crying until she’d seen a drop splash at the base of his name on the letter. She wiped at her cheeks and she couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop reading her letter. She couldn’t pinpoint the what or why but she loved it, and of course she was going to write back. All too eager to receive another, she rushed up to her bedroom to start work on it. She hauled through her belongings and her clothes were strewn across the floor as she was looking for a box she could keep her letters in. When she’d found an adequate little box, she placed her first letter from him in there. She’d just started to meet pen to paper, having written ‘Dear Jordan,’ when her mother walked in.

“Heya honey, just wonderin’ what you wanted for dinner? – what are you writin’?”

Lydia froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad ao3 hasn't kept the font I used for Jordan's letter but at least the idea is still put across with the italics! hope it didn't take away from the enjoyment!


End file.
